You Will Always Be Remembered
by The Darkness Of Shadow
Summary: Danielle is on the run, she wants to stay as far away from the men in white and her home. Can she survive without her twin brother, will she be able to stay away from the men in white?
1. Chapter 1: Running

You Will Always Be Remembered

CHAPTER 1: Running

Hey guys I just wanted to make this, it's been in my head for awhile and I thought I might make a story of it. if anyone has read a fanfiction like this Danny goes through this also and he is already a member of the group. And also this has nothing to do with "DANNY PHANTOMS TWIN SISTER", this is an entire other story, this has nothing to do with it. Well here you go.

Danielle's POV

It's been months now since the explosion and my family and friends dying, I have been on the run for awhile. Right now I was walking through Jump City. I walked into a dark alley and leaned on one of the brick walls. I was breathing hard, I haven't eaten anything for weeks. I stayed there for a couple of minutes, then I threw up blood and I fell over. I kept breathing hard and sweating. I got up and threw my red cloak around me, it always made me feel safe. I started walking when I felt like I was supposed to be somewhere here, but I ignored it. I walked through the town until I saw, my worst fears, the men in white. They looked over at me and started running my direction, I ran as fast as I could, then I was shot in the back with one of their machines. I fell over and they got a hold of me and I tried to go intangible but failed because I was too weak. I started screaming and kicked one of them and I started running again. Then I saw these people jump out of nowhere and one of them said "Titans GO".

"You're making a big mistake", one of the men in white said.

"I'll take my chances", said one person.

The men in white got mad but one of their choppers came and got them. I watched them fly away until you couldn't see them. I looked back at them.

"Thanks", I muttered.

"No problem", said someone with green skin.

"Danielle", I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around and almost passed out, right there in front of me was my brother, Danny. I stood there breathing hard.

"No, no he's dead, he can't be alive", I thought, feeling tears come into my eyes.

"Danielle, is that you", Danny said stepping closer to me.

"No, you're not here, you're dead", I said stepping backwards and tears coming down my face.

"It's ok Danielle, you're safe now", Danny said.

I shook my head and started running away. I ran as far away as I could, I ran into another dark alley. I started breathing hard again and my vision getting very blurry. I fell over seeing darkness come over me. The last thing I saw was a green dog.

So what did you think, I think I did pretty good.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Titans Tower

CHAPTER 2: Titans Tower

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Danielle.

Danielle's POV

I woke up lying on a bed, when I looked around it looked like I was in a hospital. I laid there until I jumped from hearing someone snoring. I looked over to see someone with green skin, asleep. I jumped out of the bed and quietly walked out the door of the hospital like room. I started walking down the hall until I heard a door open and someone standing in it.

"Leaving already", he said.

I stood there backing away from the person. Then I heard more foot-steps coming down the hall, 3 more people walked up to me. I started breathing hard and slid down the wall and tried to go through it.

"Give her some space, she doesn't like being around new people", the stranger said.

They all nodded and walked away. The boy came up to me and held out his hand. I stared at it and brought up a shaking hand and grabbed his and he helped me up.

"Why did you run earlier", he asked.

I shook my head feeling tears come into my eyes. I guess he noticed and he nodded and took me back into the infirmary. I laid back on the bed.

"What's your name anyway", I asked.

"Robin", he said and walked out.

I laid in there until I heard the boy next to me wake up. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Beast Boy", he said.

"Danielle", I muttered.

"You look a lot like someone I know", Beast Boy said.

I nodded and he ran out. He came back with a boy with white hair and a jumpsuit, Danny Phantom. He looked at me and whispered something into Beast Boys ear and he nodded and walked out of the room. He came up to me and hugged me.

"Danielle, your alive", he said.

I pushed him off of me and stared at him.

"What do you mean", I said.

He looked at me and then there were two bright circles that went around his body. I gasped when I saw who it was, Danny Fenton.

I stared at him and felt tears coming into my eyes.

"No your dead, you died in the explosion", I choked out.

"No, I didn't die but I thought you did", Danny said.

I shook my head no and let the bright circles hover over my body. He stared at me when it was done. I jumped out of the bed and hugged him again.

"I missed you so much", I whispered.

"I missed you too", Danny said.

He let go and took me out of the room and into a bigger room with a huge couch and tv. Then about 5 other people came in, I hid behind Danny. He smiled and looked up at the team.

"Guys, this is my twin sister Danielle", he announced.

"What", they all said.

"I thought she was dead from the explosion but it turns out she survived", Danny said.

Then a girl with ran hair flew up to me.

"Mynamesstarfirewhatsyouravor itecolorwheredidyoucomefroma ndhowandwouldyoubemyfriend", Starfire said really quickly.

"Uh, red, Amity Park, flew, and sure", I muttered.

She jumped with excitement and hugged me, I thought I was going to break in half.

"Careful Starfire", I heard Robin come up with a smile on his face.

She let go and flew around.

"Now that you're out here lets introduce you to everybody", Robin said.

"This is Cyborg", he pointed to a half human, half robot guy.

"Raven", he pointed to a girl with a blue cloak on.

"Starfire", he pointed to the red haired girl.

"And Beast Boy", he pointed to the green skinned boy.

"Hi", I muttered.

They all smiled and went back to what they're doing.

They handed me something to eat and I ate it and they took me back to the infirmary. I laid in bed thinking.

"I have my brother back", I thought smiling and fell asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3: Attacked

CHAPTER 3: Attacked

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Danielle.

Danielle's POV

It's been weeks since I was back with my brother. I was laying in the infirmary when there was a loud CRASH next to me. I jumped out of the bed and look at the wall that was broken down. Then there was an explosion of pain in my side, I looked down to see it was pouring with green blood. Then the men in white came through the hole in the wall, I was about to scream but one of them tied a rag around my head. One punched me hard in the gut, I fell over and they tied ropes around my arms and legs. I struggled to get up and one of them pulled out a tazer and shocked me with it for about 2 minutes. I let my head hit the floor hard, everything around me was getting blurry, I felt my own blood soak the rag around my mouth. Then I saw a gorilla come and threw one against a wall, then someone grabbed me and threw me out the hole in the wall. I landed and felt my arm snap. I screamed through the rag. Then someone came and picked me up again and threw me into the chopper. Then I felt the electricity go through my body again, I screamed in pain and blacked out.

Beast Boy's POV

I was walking down to the infirmary when I heard a loud CRASH. I ran in and saw Danielle on the floor with her hands and legs tied together and blood all over her. I turned into a gorilla and threw one of the guys in white into a wall. I turned around to see that Danielle was gone. I looked through the hole and saw the chopper far off in a distance. I ran over and hit the emergency button. One minute later the rest of the team came running in. They all gasped at the room, there was a hole in the wall, and there was some blood on the floor.

"Where is friend Danielle", Starfire asked.

"The men in white came and took her", I said.

Robin walked over to the puddle of blood.

"We have to find her quick or something could happen", he said.

We all got a plan and got Danny and we ran as fast as we could to get to Danielle.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT

MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT!

If you like this story I have to say I am not doing fanfiction anymore. I'm going to quote im still doing the stories but I am just putting them on a different site. Soo just to clarify this up im not righting on fanfiction anymore I'm righting on quotev.

BYE BYE


End file.
